Hell's Prince
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: Adopted(details inside) Dumbledore lied, Sirius is dead, could things get any worse? Apparently so, when he find out a long held secret... his father's alive, and he isn't who he thought. And now he has to deal with the Apocalypse? Eventual Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have decided to 'adopt' this story from Winchester-Colt, who passed away on 2-24-11, may she rest in peace. If you want to read the original (Demon King Daddy) or adopt it too go ahead, you just can't copy my changes, ya know? Also, the major change in this story is there won't be any MPreg, sorry in advance if you like it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like what I've done with it. Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up from a restless sleep in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He stretched slightly and then sighed as he curled around his pillow. He was feeling both mournful and unbelievably pissed at the same time.

Sirius was dead, Harry's father-figure and last hope of leaving the Dursleys, gone. Not only that, but Remus left too, running away to who-knows-where in his devastation. And Dumbledore had been lying to Harry for… years. YEARS.

Harry buried his head deeper in his pillow, closing his eyes and trying to just not think for a moment. Dumbledore had lied, yes, and Sirius had died. But he knew that Sirius would want him be happy. And a part of him already knew that Dumbledore had been lying to him, and still was. But maybe he just had to trust that Dumbledore knew best.

After all, he has survived this far, right?

He just wanted to wanted enjoy his last two Dursley-free days before the summer began. That was the only thing he could really think to do at the moment.

So, he was going to sleep in, then take a nice long shower, and then spend the rest of the day hanging out with Ron and Hermione, maybe they could even hop on their brooms. Saving the world could wait for one day.

It was then he heard footsteps, and sound of the door opening quietly. If Harry wasn't already awake that would have done it.

"Ron?" Ginny whispered, walking urgently to her brother's bed.

"Unhm… Gin, what do you want?" Ron sleepily groaned from his own bed, and Harry could tell that his face was still buried in the pillow.

"Ron, something's wrong, wake up now!" Harry's eyes snapped open at the urgent tone of Ginny's voice, looking towards where the voices came from, even though he couldn't see through the closed drapes of his bed.

"What? What's going on?" Ron asked, now completely awake.

"I don't know, Professor Dumbledore just told me that someone was coming to Hogwarts for Harry. We need to make sure Harry stays here, hopefully asleep, and keep him out of the Great Hall until they leave."

"What? Why?" Ron questioned, as Harry heard Ron jump to his feet. "Is it Death Eaters? The Ministry? Vol- _Him_? Who?"

"I don't know, all Professor Dumbledore told me is to keep Harry away from the Hall."

"But- but, why?" Ron stuttered.

Harry had to admit amusedly, that was a good question.

Harry opened the drapes to his four-poster bed and looked at both Ginny and Ron, who looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Well… why don't we go find out?" Harry asked, rushing to his Hogwarts trunk.

"Wait, Harry! Don't! Dumbledore said…" Ginny abruptly stopped as Ron jumped for his own trunk. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, wrapping it around himself.

"I know what Dumbledore said, Ginny, but I need to know what's going on. Don't worry, I won't get caught." Harry said as he made his way out the door and down the stairs.

"Meet you down there in a minute, mate!" Ron called after him as Ginny shrieked in protest. Harry just smiled as he flew down the stairs, through the commons and out the portrait door. Luckily, he knew of a special passage that lead straight to the Great Hall. Man, he loved Hogwarts. Even the changing doors and staircases.

Harry was shocked as he reached the staircase before the Great Hall, the doors had obviously been blasted open, and were nearly hanging off their hinges. The professors were shouting orders to the students, trying to gain control over the situation, while the first years looked close to wetting themselves in terror.

And in the midst of the chaos was Dumbledore and a… businessman?

"Crowley, I must insist that you stop this foolishness and leave." Dumbledore was saying. He was standing tall, even though he looked like he was an inch shy of shaking in fear. Harry peered over the staircase railing as he listened to the two men argue.

"It's King Crowley now, if you please… And, don't worry, Albie boy! I'll be out of your hair in a jiff... After you hand over Harry, of course." Harry just blinked, not really sure what to make of that.

The man, Crowley, was definitely English. He looked around his 30's or 40's, was short and a bit stocky, with short brown hair in a widow's peak. He wore a black and grey muggle business suit which was obviously tailored and top of the line. He stood confidently in front of Dumbledore with a faint smirk on his lips, and from his vantage point Harry could barely make out the steely glint in his eyes.

At this point, Harry could only ask himself; what in the world did this guy want with him?


	2. Chapter 2

If Harry were to bet on either Dumbledore or this Crowley guy, for once Dumbledore didn't seem like the best choice. While Dumbledore held the air of a grandfatherly sage, this man felt like he could harm you without lifting a finger.

Harry was very confused, Crowley looked for all intents and purposes, like a muggle. However, Harry knew better, the most obvious reason: muggles can't see Hogwarts. The other reason—he held a very powerful aura, extremely dark too. Harry wasn't sure that the man was even _human_. Not really.

He looked human, but he felt way too powerful. Still, the oddest part about this situation to Harry was that this man's aura was oddly comforting to him. As Harry continued gazing below at the arguing pair, Harry could only stare at Crowley with slightly glazed eyes as he was drawn in. It was like— like… _coming home_.

Harry shook off the slight trance he seemed to of been in, and thought nothing of it as something else came to his attention.

There were three huge dogs stalking the space around Crowley. And he used the word "dogs" in the lightest of terms. They were about five or six times larger than Aunt Marge's bull dog Ripper, they appeared to be black with red eyes, and they had… shadows or flames that shifted and moved around them.

The professors seemed to be giving Crowley and the dogs a wide berth of space, and were looking around the room with paranoid eyes, but never landing on the dogs themselves. It was like they could sense the dogs, but not actually see them.

Harry ripped his eyes away from the strange dogs as Dumbledore spoke.

"I don't believe you understand the situation properly Crowley, Harry is not yours to take. He is the son of Lily and James, you have _no_ connection to him. And this world needs him, more then you could ever understand."

"Oh, No. I understand perfectly well." Crowley said in a dark voice, moving forward a few steps threateningly, the dogs growling and snapping their jaws menacingly as they moved with him. Crowley strolled stylishly, confidently, closer to the old man. A predator stalking its prey. Despite himself, Harry was impressed, this guy was truly fascinating.

"I know everything. I know about the prophecy, that you arranged for your _spy_ to overhear the prophecy and tell Voldemort." Crowley spat the name disgustingly and continued when Dumbledore opened his mouth to interrupt. "Don't even try to deny it. You weren't even subtle, what… is it school policy to hold interviews in a bloody _Pub_?"

Crowley at this point had crossed his arms over his chest with his head held high imperiously. "And what was the result of all this? Oh yeah, that's right… James and Lily were killed and Harry was marked."

At this point Harry slowly and silently made his way down the stairs, carefully sidestepping the awe-struck students and professors that were cautiously watching the scene. His eyes were slightly glazed over again as he was drawn towards the feeling of darkness Crowley emitted.

A good deal of the students and professors stepped back as Crowley curled his bottom lip. "We both know that the prophecy was a self-fulling one, just like every other prophecy out there."

Harry blinked as he stopped himself at the bottom of the stairs, just a few feet from Crowley now. He tightened his hold on the cloak and stood very still, scared of the way he was captivated with the power the odd man held.

"Crowley you don't know what you're—" Dumbledore feebly tried to speak but was interrupted again.

" _Don't even try_." Crowley said in a malice-filled voice, causing some to shiver, and Dumbledore to back up a step before he caught himself. "Not after what you did. No, you don't get to even _speak_." Crowley took a deep breath, resisting the urge to kill everyone where they stood and just take Harry himself.

"I loved Lily and James, we were happy together." He paused for a moment. "So happy." He said in a distant voice, sighing.

"But then you… you— found out." He growled. "You found out Lily was pregnant with both James and I's child." He laughed humorously as he addressed the audience. "You see, triads or more aren't unheard of in the Wizarding World… as you probably know. So, Lily took a potion— I forget the name, but it allowed both James and my DNA to combine, and we made Harry— all three of us."

Harry at this point could only stare sightlessly at the man. The man who claimed to be his father... I mean, he knew Dumbledore had lied to him, but to this extent? He tuned back in to the conversation as Crowley… _his father_ — spoke, wary of any other lies that would turn his long-held beliefs upside-down.

"But then good ol' Dumbles here had to go and ruin _everything_."

"He didn't like the three of us together you see, and he _especially_ didn't like _me_. He called it _wrong_ , that the child would be an _abomination_."

He turned back to Dumbledore, his voice going still in rage. "And so, when I went away for business, you went and made a _deal_." He spat out the word in disgust. "A deal with Lilith." The dogs growled lowly in their throats, sensing their masters' ire.

"You made a deal, that Lilith would provide you with the means to hide James and Lily from me, hide _my son_ from me, in exchange for Harry's soul once the prophecy was fulfilled." Crowley took a deep breath to calm himself again.

"My _son_ , my heir… hidden from me for fifteen years. _Fifteen bloody years_. And not only that, but you erased me from James and Lily's minds, from Sirius' and Remus'. Everyone who knew we were together."

"And that isn't even all of it, oh no, of course not. You couldn't stop there, could you?" He questioned rhetorically. "That isn't even the _half_ of it."

* * *

A/N: **I hope you guys like all the changes I'm doing, updates are quick right now because I know where I'm going with this, but I'm warning you now that it might not stay that way. Also, thank you guys so, so much for the support. I don't know, I didn't expect people to really like it I guess. Seriously, Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

At this point, Dumbledore's face was pale, his mouth hanging slack, along with everyone else's who stared at the two.

"You hid any traits Harry inherited from me— with spells… potions… whatever, it doesn't matter. And then after all that, after putting them in a 'safe house,' Crowley made air quotes with his fingers. "a house that was hidden from me with sigils— you chose Peter as the secret keeper." The audience gasped, enraptured with the tale, and shocked at the truth.

"That's right." Crowley addressed the audience "Peter was the secret keeper, _he_ was the one who ran to Voldemort, not Sirius Black."

Crowley chuckled grimly while shaking an accusing finger at Dumbledore "He knew that of course, he had a spy in Voldemort's ranks, remember? He knew Peter was a traitor _way_ before you made him secret keeper. But when it came down to it, who went to Azkaban _without a damn trial?"_

"I've met a lot of bad people in my business, and _man_ you would fit right in."

"And after all that, you gave Harry to Lily's sister and her husband, where he was hidden from me again. And those damn _animals_ treated Harry like a _bloody_ _slave_ , like a damn house elf." He took a steadying breath, if he continued to think about the abuse his son went through, he would not be able to control himself.

"And who did you have protecting him? No one. Who was watching him? A damn scatter-brained squib. But of course, you lied to everyone who asked 'Harry is well protected don't worry, Harry is being treated well don't worry..."

"I don't want to even start on when Harry came to Hogwarts, straight into your manipulating old hands. Leading him to the third floor corridor, letting him fight a damn _basilisk_ alone… and that's not even all of it."

Crowley seemed to mentally shake himself "But that's not really the point. The point is, Harry is _mine_. And if you'd be so kind as to return him to me, I'd gladly be on my way."

Harry could only stand there on the staircase, frozen in shock.

Dumbledore starting stammering, his face turning red as he tried to get his bearings straight, making more of a fool of himself as the seconds went past. It seemed like he could find nothing to defend himself with.

Crowley checked his expensive-looking watch and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited, everyone silent around him, waiting for a reply.

"YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING HARRY!" Everyone leaned back slightly at the sudden, loud response.

Crowley tossed his arms up, as if presented with a miracle. "Finally! He speaks!" he chuckled, relaxing again as he smiled cruelly at the old man.

"You don't get it, do you? You brain-dead old coot. Lilith is dead. Killed, you see. Yesterday night. A sad, nasty business."

He smirked at Dumbledore "Which means, all of her deals, her contracts… all of it is null and void. How do you think I found Harry? Those sigils you bargained so hard for? Well they were tied to her blood, so when she died…" He let the sentence trail off. "So yes, I will be taking Harry one way or another, _you_ have no choice in that. " Dumbledore's face went deathly pale.

"You— you can't, I refuse to let you! I am the Headmaster! No student may be removed from the grounds without my permission!" Dumbledore took his wand out and pointed it at Crowley in defiance, trying to stand as tall as he could. The dogs growled warningly at the action while the students and Professors looked to Dumbledore in horror. They all knew who would come out on top in a fight, and it would probably result in a lot of casualties.

Harry winced at the looks on the faces of the students and teachers. 'Sure, fine… let's throw Harry to the dogs, why don't we? As long as no one else is hurt... ' Harry thought spitefully but then sighed. He'd probably go along quietly anyway, after everything that he learned.

"Without the _parents_ or _guardians'_ permission, you mean. And didn't you just hear me? Harry is _my son_. You know that better than anyone." Crowley said, glaring.

"I am Harry's magical guardian! And you— you're an inhuman atrocity, have no legal right to him!"

"Magical guardian? You're joking, right? " Crowley said, now scoffing at the headmaster.

"You didn't even lay eyes on him after you dropped him off at Petunia's! And do magical guardians seal the will of the dependents parents illegally? Or steal money from their vaults?"

He scoffed "Your title as magical guardian no longer applies, and as for me not having any legal rights…" Crowley trailed off, tossing his hand up, and in a flare of magic and flame a rolled-up piece of paper, some kind of legal document, appeared in his hands.

The document enrolled itself, appearing to be around five feet in length. "Well, this little piece of paper says differently…" Crowley gave Dumbledore a shit-eating grin. "It's a transfer of guardianship, signed by Petunia Dursley, and by a certain Minister of Magic himself… 100 percent legit. Completely legal, completely indisputable. "

Dumbledore grabbed the contract with shaking hands and read it over quickly, hoping to find something that would indicate it was some sort of trick. He stared at the signatures at the bottom of the page for a moment before he looked back up to Crowley in disbelief.

"Would you like a copy?" Crowley asked sarcastically, taking pleasure from Dumbledore's dumbstruck expression.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Dumbledore sputtered.

Crowley continued unrepentantly. "Quite easy, I made Petunia an offer she couldn't refuse… And as for the Minister, well let's just say I have friends everywhere."

* * *

 **A/N: Should I be making these chapters longer? Or do you like them as-is?**

(V●ᴥ●V) ***puppy dog eyes*** **review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**MUAHAHAH! first review! Thank you AuraFighter23, couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes, could you? This chapter is a bit longer, just for you 3**

* * *

"Do you see now, Dumbledore? Do you see what your actions have caused? Or are you still stuck in the delusion that everything will turn out for the best? Because it's for the greater good, right?" Crowley asked mockingly

"No one screws me over, no one takes what's mine… Not without _serious_ consequences…"

Harry, focusing so intensely on the conversation, didn't notice that one of Crowley's dogs— the largest of the three, had wandered over to him until it started sniffing and bumping his nose against his leg.

Harry swallowed harshly… Oh, he was so screwed… If he didn't think the dog would give him away, he would have thought it was cute— who knew a giant evil-looking dog would be so friendly and want to be pet?

He tried to gently nudge the dog away with his foot, trying not to draw attention to himself. However, that just caused the dog to whine slightly and bump him harder in retaliation. Harry let out a small grunt as he was nudged, almost toppling over as a result.

The dog then sat down in front of him, panting as it looked straight into Harry's eyes… can these dogs see through invisibility cloaks?

The dog barked once, loudly— he supposed to get Harry's attention to play or to pet him, but instead causing Dumbledore and Crowley to look towards the dog in confusion.

"What is it, boy?" Crowley asked the dog while Dumbledore looked at the space around him searchingly, not able to see it. "Find something?"

Crowley's inquiry caused the dog to look towards him, then look back at Harry before he jumped onto his back legs, placing his front paws on Harry's chest. The massive weight of the dog caused Harry to topple over, his cloak half falling off in the process.

Gasps echoed throughout the Hall, and Harry could only lay still— frozen as the dog licked his face happily with his tail vigorously wagging.

Dumbledore's face paled even more as he took in the sight of Harry, while Crowley's face lit up in happiness and excitement.

"OH! Harry! Glad, you showed, love!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he bounced his way over to the fallen boy. Harry could only watch in shock as Crowley snapped his fingers, causing the dog to sit back on his heels loyally, while he helped Harry off the ground, the cloak pooling around his feet.

Crowley dusted Harry off while he just stared at the man in surprise. The man seemed to of finished a few moments later, taking Harry by the shoulders and holding him at arm's length. For a minute, they both just looked at each other, taking each other in. The moment was broken as Crowley's eyes started to go shiny, suddenly moving, hugging his son, _his son_ — for the first time in years.

They stood that way for a minute, Harry standing there limply as Crowley hugged him tightly. A small time later, Harry suddenly snapped out of his shock, his hand twitching before he lightly grasped the back of the man's suit. No not the man— his father… _his father_ , at that realization Harry tightened his hold on him, his other arm joining the other as he clutched at Crowley desperately.

Harry's body started to shake with suppressed tears, but holding back, knowing this wasn't the time or place to break down. Shortly after, they both collected themselves, Crowley clearing his throat, pulling back and letting go of Harry, looking into his eyes— seeing his heavy grief but also a small bit of hope.

"So, I take it that you heard the whole conversation?" Crowley asked him a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah… I heard…" he said in a lost voice "Is it true?"

"Yes, all of it Harry. For what it's worth... I'm sorry." Crowley said solemnly.

Harry looked into his father's eyes searchingly, seeing the sincerity before he turned to Dumbledore accusingly.

Crowley followed his gaze, both of them now looking at the Headmaster. Crowley looked back to Harry with a regretful look on his face. "I am so— _so_ sorry Harry. You're Headmaster has been manipulating you your whole life… planning everything so it would fit his own needs, he even planned your death." Crowley sighed, seeing the mournful look on his son's face as he stared at the Headmaster.

Crowley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder for a second before letting go, reaching into his pocket for his phone, typing away madly. Harry continued to gaze at the Headmaster who had sunken down to his knees.

"Is— It's true, isn't it?" Harry managed to ask, but the Headmasters pitiful form was answer enough. It was crushing to think that his whole life was a lie, that he was just another pawn to Dumbledore. Dumbledore… his mentor, the person he looked up to— behind it all. He knew Dumbledore had lied before, that he had schemed… but this— this was too much.

"Harry please—" Dumbledore weakly tried to say.

"What did he mean, you were planning my death?" Harry cut him off. Dumbledore froze, jaw snapping shut as his mind whirled frantically.

"Harry, my boy, you must understand, it was all for the greater good…"

Crowley, who was silently watching the proceedings after he finished with his phone, suddenly interrupted. "BULLSHIT!"

"Stop it with this 'greater good' stripe, will you? It's getting tiresome. Harry, he planned your death, or _technically_ he planned for you to kill _yourself_ after you killed Voldemort. But, if you had managed to live through the war, he still would have seen to your death somehow anyway. He promised Lilith your soul after all, remember?"

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to my office..." Dumbledore tried, finally standing up again.

Harry narrowed his eyes in anger as he stared at the headmaster. "No… No I don't think so..." Harry said slowly as he thought.

"No, I think I know enough already… and I'm not even going to listen to any more of your lies. So just answer me this Dumbledore… is it all true? And I think we all know the answer, don't we? I just want to hear it from you. For once in your life, tell the truth." Harry pleaded with the man, hopeful that he had at least some shred of decency left.

Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock as he processed his words. "Harry—" he tried to beg.

But Harry was sick of it, he was so tired of everything " _is it true?"_

"I— I— I" Dumbledore stuttered, trying to find some way out of the corner he was backed into. He looked around the Hall at the students and Professors, trying to find support, but finding only accusing, horrified, and disgusted gazes instead. His manipulations were out in the open finally, every lie exposed.

He was going to be ruined, and everyone knew it. There was no way he could get out of this, no lies he could spin to cover this up. This was the end.

"Harry you don't understand— this man is a—"

Harry glared hatefully at the old man, not wanting to hear anymore. Dumbledore stumbled back, as if struck. Harry laughed spitefully at his response "Last chance, old man." He said as he gazed at Dumbledore evenly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with remorse, but his eyes quickly hardened and he stood up straight with steel in his spine, stubbornly locking his mouth shut, his lips pressing in a firm line, saying nothing.

Harry just scoffed before turning to his father, his gaze turning a bit timid "Is— is it true? What you said before? That you want me?"

Crowley's gaze softened as he stared at Harry, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Of course I want you, love. You're my son. If you'd like to, we can leave right now."

"Yeah— yeah I think I'd like that." Harry gave a sad, hopeful smile, knowing he might not be able to come back, but also just wanting to get away from all the grief the Wizarding World has brought.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit fluffy and angst-y, wasn't it? I just proofread it and was like 'damn this kinda made me sad...' i guess that's a good thing though, for an author?**

 **Just did some research… if I stick with the timelines from HP and Supernatural that means Harry would only be one year younger than Dean… I'm definitely going to have to tweak some things a bit, right now Harry is 15, making Dean 16 if I want to be accurate (and I do, as much as possible at least) but that doesn't really work. So, I'm going to have to change the timelines that Winchester-Colt wrote, make them wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey or something. Just figured I would keep you updated.**

 **(V●ᴥ●V) *puppy-dog eyes* review? (It worked last time)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHA! More reviews! Apparently I have to approve guest reviews so there's more than I thought :P Cheers everyone! Thank you so much for the support!**

 **Also, I recently received a review which brings up a good point, and I might not have explained it well enough in the last chapter. Right now, the Winchesters are in there 20's, whatever age they were when Sam killed Lillith, and Harry is 15. However, this doesn't match up with the cannon birthday's when merging both worlds. So, I'm going to find some way to bring Harry up to the Winchester's age because I'm going to have slash later, and Harry being 15 or so when that happens doesn't work…**

* * *

"Alright, well why don't you go grab your things?" Crowley took out his phone and tapped the screen "I have to make a call anyway."

"Okay, yeah" Harry agreed, grabbing his cloak from where it lay as he made his way back up the stairs.

"Oh! And you should probably change out of your pajamas while you're up there!" Crowley called after him, causing Harry to pause at the top of stairs and look down at his ratty sleep-clothes in embarrassment. "Er, right."

Harry hurried his way back to Gryffindor tower, only realizing on the way that Ron never followed after him.

Coming to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry gave the password and entered the common-room once the door swung open. Harry was more surprised than he should have been to see Hermione and Ron arguing.

"I can't believe you Ron! How could you— " Hermione was saying, her hair frizzed in irritation.

"What do you mean how could I?" Ron interrupted "I think we deserve _something_ after what he put us through, that's all—"

"That's all? _That's all?!_ What is wrong with—"

Instead of trying to interrupt, knowing how fruitless it would be, Harry continued past the arguing pair and up to the boys' dormitory, Hermione and Ron too caught up in their fight to notice.

When in the dormitory, he quickly changed into his jeans and one of Dudley's old cast-offs, tucking the way-too-large shirt into his pants.

Once finished, he quickly throws all his belongings haphazardly into his trunk, placing his invisibility cloak neatly on top. Closing his trunk, or attempting to as it was overstuffed and wouldn't fully close. Harry growled at the trunk before sitting on it, causing it to successfully snap shut.

He smirked at bit proudly at his success, before running to grab Hedwig's cage and his broom from the corner of the room, walking back over to his trunk. Placing his broom under his arm and holding Hedwig's cage with one hand, he quickly realized he wouldn't be able to carry everything at once.

Aggravated he would have to interrupt Hermione and Ron after all, Harry sighed and placed the broom to lean against the trunk and Hedwig's cage to sit on top of it. Marching over to the dorm door, he suddenly stopped with his hand on the handle as he just realized there was a much easier way to carry everything.

"Dobby!" he called loudly and with a faint _pop,_ the loyal house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for you Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby rocked back on his heels eagerly.

"Uh, hi Dobby. Can you bring all of my things to the entrance of the Great Hall? To uh, the guy in a business suit?"

"Dobby can be doing that! Right away, sir." He said enthusiastically, simply snapping his fingers and Harry's things vanished from the room.

"Thanks Dobby." He said, "Uh, I'm… going away for a while, okay?" he paused, taking in the slightly confused expression on his friends' face "So I might not see you for a bit, so— take care Dobby, okay?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically "Dobby be missing Harry Potter when he's gone. Harry Potter be calling Dobby if he needs anything."

"I will" Harry agreed, kneeling down and hugging the elf "Goodbye, Dobby."

"Goodbye sir."

Harry stood back up, watching as Dobby left, and with one last wistful look at the dorm room, the only home he has ever known, he made his back to the common room.

He sighed when he could still hear Ron and Hermione loudly arguing back and forth, but all noise abruptly stopped once he came to the bottom of the dormitory stairs.

Harry almost laughed at Ron's expression when he saw Harry, his face went red and his mouth opened in shock. However, he quickly sobered once he saw that Hermione's eyes were red, knowing she had been crying.

"Is everything alright guys?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to get in the middle of their quarrel.

" _Harry_ —" Hermione was on the verge of tears as she started to answer, but her explanation was cut off loudly by Ron.

"Yeah everything's fine mate!" He exclaimed unconvincingly, "What's going on?"

"Basically, Dumbledore has been lying about everything, and well…uh—" Harry cleared his throat. "My Dad is downstairs, and I'm going to live with him." He tried to explain.

"What? What do you mean? I thought your Dad died the night—" Ron said thoughtlessly

"He did… well one of them did." Harry cringed, he was really bad at explaining this.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Apparently, I uh— have two dads?

"What? If you had two dads… you were adopted?" Harry shook his head in the negative in reply to Ron's question.

"If not then… Harry that's not possible, you know men can't—" Hermione interjected, pausing awkwardly. She twisted her hands together, hoping she didn't have to explain further.

"No I mean, apparently, it was uh— I think he called it a triad? They took a potion or something…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Oh! Yes! I've read about polyandry and polygamy! In the Wizarding World it really is fascinating—" Hermione cut off her enthusiastic explanation before she could start going on a tangent, refocusing on the more important topic "But wait, Harry you said you were going to live with him? What do you mean?"

Ron starting talking before Harry could answer "What?! No, you can't leave! What— what about classes? And uh— uh— quidditch!"

"Since when do you care about classes?" Harry laughed slightly, incredulous, but he sobered a moment after… it _was_ an important question.

"And well I'm not sure, I'd like to continue learning magic and stuff— " he shrugged, sighing "But mostly I just want— time away from everything, you know?"

"What? Time away… what does that mean? Time away from what?" Ron questioned forcefully, not happy about this at all.

"Just…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he thought "Just away, Ron." He said, getting frustrated "Does it really matter why?"

"Well yeah of course it matters mate, you shouldn't just _leave_ for no reason—"

Harry was getting angry at Ron, he wasn't even trying to understand, " _It's not_ for no reason— _Merlin_ … Ron why can't you just leave it alone?" He figured Ron would support him in the end, but now… Harry wasn't too sure.

" _Leave it alone?!_ How can I just leave it alone—" Ron took a sudden deep breath "You know what? You're right. Forget it." He said, surprising Harry and Hermione, but both knowing he didn't actually accept Harry's decision.

"Thanks mate." Harry smiled tiredly, he just wanted to sleep for days.

"Yeah, uh…sure— so what did Dumbledore say about you leaving?" Ron inquired casually.

"He… he said a lot." Harry laughed humorously "But I'm still leaving, Ron. And he can't do anything about it." Harry was pretty proud of that fact, something finally seemed to be going his way… he just hoped it wasn't too good to be true. Just like Sirius was…

" _What?!_ But if you're leaving how can I get my—" Ron's eyes widened in horror, not meaning to say anything. He stared at Harry, hoping he would just drop it.

"What? Get your what?" Harry questioned confusedly, looking towards Hermione for help, but she only pressed her hand over her mouth and shook her head regretfully, her eyes watering.

Harry looked back over to Ron, who sighed annoyedly. "Nothing mate, don't worry about it," he tried to deflect.

"It must be something Ron." Harry continued to press, getting worried and frustrated. After everything he found out today, Harry didn't want to deal with anymore lies or half-truths.

But Ron didn't answer, staying stubbornly silent. So instead Harry turned to Hermione expectantly. "Harry, listen, there's something I—something _we_ have to tell you…" Hermione decided to explain, knowing it wasn't a good idea to hide something this important from her best friend.

"Ron's been—" Hermione started feebly, feeling her eyes water. She took a deep breath and tried again, more confidently this time. "Harry, Ron's been taking money from Dumbledore. Money that came from the Potter vaults… In exchange for leading you into… I think Dumbledore called them _'character building situations_ …" Hermione searched for Harry's face for an indicator of what was thinking, but cringed as he just stared at her with blank face. "I didn't find out until today, I swear I would have told you sooner if I knew! I am so _so_ sorry Harry." She paused, waiting for Harry to say something.

But the silence stretched on, Ron looking fearfully and guiltily down at the common-room floor, while Hermione continued to gaze worriedly at the blank face of Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Who else?"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Who else knew… who else was in on this?"

"Harry I'm not sure—" Hermione didn't want to make things even worse than they already were, but continued anyway when Harry gave a sharp " _Hermione_."

"Ginny…" she took a deep breath, bracing for Harry's reaction "Ginny and... Mrs,Weasley"

When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione continued tentatively "Apparently, they have been getting money too, to _'watch over you'_ and to make sure that you had the _'correct'_ views. They had also agreed to an arranged marriage with Ginny, Dumbledore is apparently your magical guardian so he was able to do it without your consent. I don't know if anyone else knew..."

Harry continued to be silent, looking at Hermione who was watching him worriedly, then to Ron who was still staring at the floor. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Harry moved, but could only watch in sadness and guilt as Harry turned around and walked out the portrait door, Ron flinching and looking up only when it closed shut with a finalizing _bang_.

* * *

 **This chapter was just wrapping up a lot of Hogwarts stuff… WC didn't really write about Ron and Hermione for some reason, even though in the summary she wrote that Harry lost his friends, so I needed to fill it in.**

 **I hope I didn't write them OOC… or too OOC.**

 **I really have no clue how to write Dobby… I kept thinking he talked like Yoda from Star Wars or Gollum from LOTR lmao… Idk I did my best. Right now, I have Dobby thinking that Harry is either going back to the Dursely's for the summer, or he's going somewhere else but he will still see Harry again— which is why he wasn't really upset.**

* * *

 ***5/24/17 Update:** To Serena SilverMoon- **OMG! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it, in my actual paper in Word I have it written in, when copying to FF something must have gone wrong idk, thank you for bringing it to my attention.**

 **I updated this chapter and fixed it, hopefully 3rd times the charm... Wow apparently 4th time's the charm, and FF did not allow me to write Mrs with a period, so as much as it pains me, for now i'm leaving it with a comma :(**

 **To all of my other reviewers, favorite, and follows: Thank you guys so much for the support, it means a lot to me. The next chapter should be up soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry slowly walked back to the Great Hall, his mind still. He was just so _sick_ of everything, he knew Ron was prone to jealousy, but he never thought he could go _this_ far. What hit him the hardest was MrsWeasley, he thought she accepted him into their family, she treated him like another son… but to betray him like that… Well Harry was just done with everyone, he was so glad to be leaving. When he first received his Hogwarts letter he was filled with wonder and excitement, but the Wizarding World has brought nothing but misery.

Crowley looked up when he heard footsteps, immediately becoming concerned when he saw the blank expression on his son's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Let's just get out of here." Harry said, avoiding looking at anyone as he walked by to stand next to his father.

"Are you sure?" Crowley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to try and catch his gaze, but frowned when all Harry did was shake his head and say "Please."

Crowley gave a concerned sigh, "Alright," he paused to place his other hand on Harry's things. And with a rush of wind, Harry and Crowley where gone. Dumbledore could only place his head in his hands pitifully as all of his plans were ruined, while the rest of the Great Hall erupted into chaos around him.

Harry was standing in the middle of the great hall one moment, then standing in a large foyer of a fancy mansion the next. Harry blinked as he looked around, surprised to having been transported so rapidly. He looked over to his father, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "I thought that people couldn't apparate in Hogwarts…"

"That wasn't apparition, love. I'll teach you later." Was his father's reply as he smiled. "But first…" He turned around, motioning to the two men that stepped out of the shadows at the gesture.

"Harry; this is Marcus and Julian. They work for me…" Harry nodded at the two. Julian nodded back, averting his eyes respectfully. Marcus looked Harry over, making Harry shift on his feet nervously. After a few seconds, Marcus met Harry's eyes, a slow devious smile sliding across his face. Crowley cleared his throat pointedly.

"Marcus, take Harry's things to his room… NOW." Crowley barked the last word angrily, causing Marcus to jump and glance at Crowley resentfully. But he did as he was ordered, grabbing Harry's truck with one hand, then grabbing his broom and birdcage with the other, taking it up the large staircase like it was weightless.

"And clean out the dog pens when you're done!" Crowley snapped, right before Marcus disappeared through the upstairs threshold. A short pause in his steps was the only confirmation that he heard, angrily stomping when his steps resumed.

Harry just blinked, slightly amused, before turning to his father expectantly.

"Right then, off to business…" Crowley said, "First off; I suppose you have some questions. And I owe you an explanation, don't I?" Crowley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder leading him through a hallway and into his office, motioning Julian off as he made to follow.

"Alright… before we start I uh… have to tell you something." Crowley closed the door behind them, motioning for Harry to take a seat.

Harry did, feeling uncomfortable in such a nice room while wearing Dudley's castoffs, but he forced himself to relax, adjusting in his seat and readying himself for a long conversation.

"Uh I'm not sure how to exactly say this but uh… I'm uh… not exactly human." Crowley hedged, wary of his son's reaction.

"Wha—" Harry gaped, not sure if it was supposed to be a joke or not. "Are— are you serious?"

"Er… yeah. I'm— I'm a demon." Crowley tensed in anticipation for what was sure to be a huge outburst, but could only gape, stupefied, as Harry gave an underwhelming, "Oh."

"Oh? You— Well that was— I didn't expect— " Crowley floundered, relieved when Harry continued.

"Is that why Dumbledore didn't like you? Why he said I would be an abomination? Is— is he right? Am I some kind of monster?" Seeing that his son was starting to panic, Crowley quickly stood up, going around the desk to sit by his son on the sofa, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Calm down. I'll explain everything." Crowley sighed "First of all, yes. That's why… but you are _not_ an abomination. You are my _son_ , the _greatest_ thing that has ever happened to me— even if I haven't been able to be there with you."

"Thanks." Harry said, taking a deep breath, slightly overwhelmed. He had always wanted to hear words like that, and to finally hear them was…incredible.

"So, what does that make me? Half-demon? Am I still a Wizard?" Harry continued after a moment.

"You are something called a Cambion. Half-demon, half-human. In your case, the human side of you has magic."

Crowley gave a soft, proud smile to his son "It is amazing you have magic actually, in most cases the demon blood overwhelms the magic, basically feeding on the magic to make a stronger-than-normal Cambion, in the end leaving the Cambion without magic. Your magic must be incredibly strong…"

Crowley chuckled, amused. "In fact, the last Cambion with magic…" he trailed off, giving his son a mischievous smile "Do you want to take a guess, love? I guarantee you've heard of him."

"Uhhh—" Harry drew out, feeling embarrassed. He should really study more…

"Merlin… His name was Merlin."

Harry's eyes nearly burst out of his head, causing Crowley to laugh unashamedly at the comical expression.

"I have a book around here somewhere." Crowley snapped his fingers, and a second later a knock arrived at the door. Harry turned on his seat to see Julian looking in, facing Crowley curiously. "Ah Julian, fetch The Book of Demons from the library, would you?"

"Of course." He agreed, closing the door as he left.

Crowley sighed, before getting up to grab himself a drink from a bar cart Harry only now noticed. He watched curiously as Crowley shifted through various crystal decanters, making a soft noise as he found the one he was looking for. Crowley smiled as he noticed his son looking as he poured the drink into a glass "Craig, my favorite."

Crowley leaned against his desk, sighing in pleasure as he took a small sip from the glass. "Ever have alcohol?" He questioned his son, smirking when Harry shook his head negatively. "We'll have to change that some time then, eh? Only the good stuff though, not some frumpy teenage drink."

Crowley chuckled as Harry just stared at him wide-eyed, "Demons and Cambions have a higher-alcohol tolerance, so I'm not worried about you getting hurt." He explained, him and Harry sharing a smile.

Harry jumped as a knock sounded unexpectedly on the door, both him and Crowley looking towards the sound. Crowley gave a short, "Come in Julian." The door was pushed open, Julian walking over to Crowley, handing him a large leather-bound book, before leaving the room just as quickly as he appeared, closing the door softly behind him.

"He's a quiet one." Crowley smirked "Which is why he's my favorite."

Harry laughed, causing Crowley to smile wider at the happy sound. Crowley handed the book to his son, chuckling as Harry almost dropped it from the unexpected weight. "Page 232."

Harry read the cover, tracing the engraved words., _Liber fieri Dæmoniorum._ After spending a moment admiring the aged leather, he opened the book and flipped to the correct page, careful to not rip the old paper.

 _Cambion, or a half-demon is born from the union of a human and a demon._

Harry skimmed the page, swearing he would read the rest later, slowing when he came upon what he was looking for.

 _The most famous of Cambion births is that of the great wizard Merlin, who was born of an Incubi and a Nun._

Harry shook his head as he read the passage out loud, still incredulous.

"His mother was a Witch, her family sent her to a convent when she started showing signs of Magic, thinking she had sold her soul… the Bishop refused to let her get schooling, they locked her away…" Harry read, feeling sympathy but the poor girl who was treated so horribly for something she had no control over, like he was.

"Years later, in an act or rebellion, she took a lover from outside the town, not knowing he was possessed by a demon. Later, the demon was cast back to hell by the church… she ran away, knowing that the church would want to kill her baby… months later she gave birth to a boy who she named… _Merlin_." Harry finished, looking to his father.

"He wasn't the first… But he was one of the best." Crowley added, taking a long drink from his glass.

* * *

 **Sorry this took a while, I've had trouble on how I was going to write this chapter. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I was like 'Does this sound good? Wait does this flow well…? Etc, etc…' Lol I already have some of the next chapter planned out so I hopefully this one won't take too long.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sighed, feeling a bit lost. "So, Merlin was the same as me… and he wasn't evil, right?"

"Nope! Not one mar on the man. Bit of a waste if you ask me, but to each his own I suppose… Next question?"

"You said my magic was strong… but I'm just a regular wizard. And how come I don't look like you— like at all?" Harry paused, thinking to himself "In the Great Hall you mentioned Dumbledore suppressed my abilities or something?"

Crowley growled "Yeah, Dumbledore and Lilith worked together to suppress anything you inherited from me, and apparently some of your magic." He added angrily "Who knows what else that fu—" he cut himself off, not wanting to swear in front of his son. "Uhh—"

Harry suppressed a laugh at his expense, deciding to take pity on him. "Is there any way to undo it?"

"Yeah of course. I was going to take you tomorrow to Gringotts…" Crowley paused self-consciously "That's only if you wanted to of course…"

"I— I want to. I want it to be like it was supposed to… I want to be how _I_ was supposed to." He said seriously, looking to his father. "So… tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Crowley agreed.

Harry thought back, "You mentioned that Aunt Petunia signed off custody… the Dursleys… they're still alive, right? You haven't hurt them, have you?"

Crowley blinked, then frowned. "No…" A sinister smile appeared on his face, "Well, not yet…."

"Don't…" Harry said, looking into his father's eyes steadily.

Crowley looked at Harry curiously. "You can't actually think I'm going to let them off… not after what I've seen, and what they've done… which, by the way, we will be talking about."

"We'll talk later— I promise… but for now, please don't do anything— they're my family."

Crowley narrowed his eyes and growled harshly. "No… they're not."

Harry sighed, he couldn't really disagree. "At least wait… _please_ " He turned pleading eyes on his father. Crowley wavered immediately, that look should be illegal.

"Alright, I'll hold off— for now… but I'm not very patient." He warned.

Harry sighed in irritation, but he knew just from the look on his father's face he'd get nowhere by pushing further.

"Those black dogs then where in the Great hall with you… What where they?"

"Oh, those? Hellhounds. Beauts, aren't they?" Crowley said, looking cocky. "They're the most vicious of the three litters, and the biggest, too." _Hellhounds?_ He should have guessed…

"Actually, I figured if you wanted you could pick one out for yourself later. I'm out of the house for work quite a bit, so I thought that a dog would be a nice companion…" Crowley continued uncertainly when Harry didn't say anything "Aren't boys supposed to like dogs? You know, like white-picket fence, a big backyard and a dog?"

Crowley sighed disappointedly "Listen kid, I'm new to this whole father thing… If you don't want one just say so."

Harry decided to speak up, hating the despondent look on his father face "No!" Both males jumped at the loud sound, Harry trying again in a normal tone "I mean, no. I would like one… really. And— and I'm new to this whole son thing too." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, I guess we are just going to have to get used to this whole father-son thing together." He gave his father a hopeful smile.

Crowley was silent for a moment, just staring at his son. Harry fidgeted, watching, before Crowley burst into action, rushing to Harry and enthusiastically rubbing the top of his head "Oh you are just so adorable! If you were anyone else I would say it was just sickening— but look at this face!" Crowley squeezed Harry's cheeks, stretching them into a smile. "And when we go tomorrow to get all those suppressions off I bet you will be even more adorable because you will look just like your daddy!"

Harry laughed loudly, swatting his hands away. He rubbed his abused cheeks, still smiling widely. "Yeah right… if anything my looks will get worse."

Crowley gasped loudly, placing a hand on his chest and stumbling back a step in mock agony, but the effect was ruined by the bright smile that was on his face. "My own son! How could you say such a thing? I feel betrayed! Oh, the anguish…"

Harry and Crowley laughed together at the dramatics, enjoying the silly moment. "Alright, alright. Enough. I have something else to tell you…" Crowley paused, uncertain "How do I say this delicately…" he paused again, before rushing out "the Apocalypse is real and is happening now..."

"…Seriously? That's your version of 'delicately?'" Harry wasn't even fazed. He's been dealing with a lot of… surprises… his whole life— although the Apocalypse _is_ on a whole other level. But still, Harry wanted to know the details, it wasn't going to be another Dumbledore situation if he had anything to say about it.

"Explain." He ordered, wanting as much information as possible.

Cowley was proud of his son, his assertiveness. But just thinking about the cause of that nonplussed demeanor made Crowley want to rip someone's head off.

"Well, I'm not sure how well you know the Bible, but while most of it is rubbish, the fact that if 66 seals are broken Lucifer will rise is accurate… and well a certain Samuel Winchester just broke the last seal, while the angels just stood by and let it happen." Crowley tried to backtrack, seeing his son's wide-eyed scared expression "On the positive side— because Lilith was the final seal, her death is how I was able to find you."

"Lucifer? Like— Satan… the devil?" Well this is certainly a step up from Voldemort… Harry was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"The very same… "

"Great." Harry said sarcastically

"Don't worry about it. I'll protect you, love. That's a deal, and I don't take my deals lightly." Crowley told him sincerely.

Harry gave a short nod, not entirely convinced. After all, who had a chance against someone as powerful as Lucifer? "Okay. I just have one more question… who is Samuel Winchester?"

"Why don't we walk and talk, hmm? It's a bit of a long story." Crowley suggested, moving to the door. Talking about the Winchesters made him feel… restless "I'll give you a tour."

Harry quickly stood up, moving into the hallway when Crowley opened the door for him. He noticed Julian standing by the door, but his attention snapped back to his father when he placed an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, this way." He steered his son further down the hallway, Julian following at a respectful distance.

Crowley started talking as they walked, naming the rooms as they went along "I suppose I should start with Hunters. Hunters well— hunt things that go bump in the night— wendigos, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches…" Crowley stopped walking, turning to face his son "demons… cambions."

Seeing Harry opening his mouth to question him, Crowley decided to interrupt as he resumed walking, moving up the stairs from the foyer "Creatures aren't as… benign in America as they are across the pond. The 'witches' that Hunter's come across sell their soul for their power, and use that power for less than good purposes. The wand-wielding type that you are, are more hidden in America. They have greater regulations for magic near muggles, and muggle-born children are brought into the Wizarding World at the first sign of magic, so accidental outbursts are basically nonexistent."

Crowley opened wide double-doors, showing off an impressive library "Feel free to use the library at any time. Ask Julian or me if you ever need any help." He moved to the next door, opening it and motioning for Harry to step inside "What was I saying? Oh yes, so creatures are much more dangerous in America. And if Hunters get even one indication that a human was hurt by something supernatural…" He trailed off, knowing Harry could fill in the rest for himself.

"This is my room." He explained, watching as Harry looked around. He took a seat on a sofa, placing his feet on the coffee table. Harry followed suit, sitting on a matching chaise lounge, noticing as he did that Julian wasn't in the room, he must have stayed in the hallway. "Your room is one over from mine. Guest rooms are in the other wing, on the other side of the staircase."

Crowley continued, "As I'm sure you guessed by now, Samuel Winchester is a Hunter, he and his brother Dean, It runs in the family. And they are both right in the middle of this _bloody_ Apocalypse mess." He sighed, stopping there. He didn't want Harry to know many details, he already had a huge target on his back… or multiple targets— Voldemort would be after Harry because of the prophecy, and many people wouldn't like that a Cambion had been born. He didn't want to add another target by giving Harry important details that many people would kill— or worse, to know.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Cowley followed his line of thought "We need to establish a set of rules, for your safety."

Harry nodded, knowing it would be for the best. He was out his depth with both Voldemort and the Apocalypse, and his father seemed a lot more equipped to handle it. "Alright, but we will negotiate terms."

Crowley chuckled, Harry sounded like him. He snapped his fingers, a blank piece of parchment and a silver pen appearing on the table. "I'll write the first draft then, and then we will discuss it, and revise it if needed." He explained, moving over to his desk to start.

* * *

 **I really like my Dad!Crowley, and one thing I am really proud of in this story right now is his and Harry's dynamic and relationship. This chapter felt a little rushed, but it was basically a filler for Harry to become aware of the basics on what's going on anyway, and I think I managed to accomplish it without ranting too much, I figured it would be boring adding everything because most of my readers already know about all the Apocalypse rubbish.**

 **Also, I apologize but updates might get a bit slower as I started work. I will still try to update as soon as I can though. I already have the next chapter partially outlined, so hopefully you guys won't be waiting too long :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I said before, updates will be slower now, sorry guys. But like usual, I already know what I want to write for the next chapter…**

* * *

Over two hours later, after the third revision, Harry and Crowley had finally managed to come to an acceptable agreement.

"Finally," Harry exhaled in relief, stretching his back. Negotiating with Crowley hadn't been… fun to say the least. It seemed his father was determined to keep him safe in the way of overprotectiveness, but Harry was a very independent person, he didn't want to be wrapped in a protective bubble for the rest of his life.

Crowley grimaced at the _pop pop_ noises his back made, waiting until his son leaned back into his seat. "Alright. Let's review, shall we?" Crowley cleared his throat.

"Number one, Julian will serve as your bodyguard, tutor, and mentor. Julian and a Hellhound will be with you for protection at all times, unless I state otherwise. If I am unavailable or otherwise indisposed, Julian will see to your care." Crowley looked over to Harry, waiting for him to nod in acknowledgement before he continued.

Harry still didn't like the thought of his father being _'otherwise indisposed,'_ even after he calmly explained to him that he had many enemies in his line of work, _'nasty business, love.'_ Plus adding the danger with the Apocalypse… well it's safe to say that Crowley wouldn't budge.

"You are free to help stop the Apocalypse, but only after the following requirements are met: Point one, you will study on the supernatural. Point two, you will learn to control all Cambion abilities that may arise once the suppressions are off. Point three, you will further your study of magic, especially defensive and offensive magic. Point four, you will learn some type of fighting style without magic. All of the above requirements are determined completed only with approval from both Julian and I."

Harry nodded when Crowley looked at him. He liked that he was allowed to help— this one took a lot of time for him and Crowley to agree on, although he would only agree with a lot of stipulations. Which was understandable considering that Crowley didn't want Harry to be involved in the first place. But seeing as the Apocalypse is literally the end of the world— well they both figured that any help at this point would be welcome.

Crowley was surprised that Harry didn't want to go after Voldemort, but Harry figured he would 'let Dumbledore and the Ministry deal with their own messes for once.' And Crowley was all for it, the less danger the better.

"Next— Until such a time, you will stay away from supernatural creatures unless you have my approval. Only a select few of my lackeys will know about your presence."

It was unavoidable that word would get out about his presence once he involves himself with trying to stop the Apocalypse. But right now, Harry would just focus on learning, training, and getting to know his father better.

"Number four, you will stay with me in Hell until you are ready to help."

This point took a lot of discussion, Harry didn't exactly want to stay in _Hell_ — but once Harry found out that time in Hell went by much faster than time on the surface, he readily agreed. He could train for years in Hell, while _(hopefully)_ nothing important has happened on the surface because only a week or two has gone by.

Crowley also brought up the fact that spending time in Hell might rapidly age Harry considering he was alive and half-human. No Cambion has lived in Hell, so Crowley couldn't be sure… but he has seen the ageing effect that Hell had on humans who still had their bodies. Harry wasn't too happy about it, but it would be worth it to be able to fight.

"Next: Voldemort. I will deal with him, but until he is dealt with, you will not step foot in the Wizarding World without my permission. If I give you permission, you will have a protection detail with you at all times, which will consist of no less than four guards— not including Julian."

Part of Harry felt like saying 'screw it' and just let Voldemort have free reign, but he couldn't in good conscious, knowing many innocents would die. Crowley was surprised that Harry didn't want to deal with Voldemort himself, especially because he heard his son had a 'hero-complex.' But Harry explained to him that most of it was circumstantial— in the right place at the wrong time.

Harry had paused at that, before going on to explain what his supposed _'best friend'_ and his family had done, how Ron lead him into dangerous situations. He knew full well that _something_ would happen to them when he told his father, but he felt that they would deserve it. I mean, Harry could have _died_ in the Chamber or even in first year with the Stone… in any of those exploits really, so Harry felt _no_ guilt for what might happen (well maybe a little guilt, but that's beside the point).

"You will wear a charm at all times that will hide you from Angels, Demons… the whole shebang. Of course, Julian and I will be exceptions."

Crowley was a collector of many fine things, it was a hobby of his. And he could distinctly remember an ancient Roman artifact he bought from an auction some— 300 years ago now. Its origins are unknown, but it was found in Rome, and when Crowley's eyes passed over it at the auction like it wasn't there, well Crowley grew curious. So, he bought it, and then after a few years of studying and testing it, found that it could hide someone from any type of creature— and creatures could only see through it if their blood was tied to it.

"And lastly… let's see…" He skimmed the parchment "Ah yes, here we are… you will keep your cell phone on you at all times, which will be provided by me. When I call, you will pick up immediately. If you do not, I will call again. If you don't answer the second time, I will call Julian. If Julian does not answer, then I will come to your location myself."

Harry nodded reluctantly, he still felt this was being too strict, but the first revision was much _much_ worse. Apparently, Crowley was going to try and offset years of noninvolvement with being overprotective. But like he said before, considering the circumstances, he couldn't really fault him.

"You will use the code phrase 'I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight' if you are ever in trouble and need me to help you without alerting anyone."

Crowley finished, scanning through the parchment one more time to make sure he didn't miss anything. Once satisfied, he looked up, just in time to catch Harry yawning widely, giving Crowley a sheepish smile afterwards "Its late." Crowley looked at his watch, surprised at the time "so enough for tonight, eh?"

Harry nodded in agreement, standing up and following Crowley to the door. Harry yawned again, still tired from his restless nap hours before. Crowley chuckled, patting Harry's shoulder and leading him further down the hall. Julian opened the door for them, Harry gazing around his new room curiously.

"I hope you like it, we can always change it later if you don't…" Crowley hedged, feeling uncertain as he watched Harry look out the window.

Harry turned back to his father "Oh, no its great, really. I love it." He admitted, surveying the room once more. He felt like a prince, and actually… maybe he was— didn't Crowley call himself the 'King of Hell?'

"I'm glad." Crowley placed his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward "Well… uh I guess this is where I leave you."

"Er… right." Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously before he broke into another wide yawn.

"Right." Crowley repeated, turning to leave the room "Well… goodnight."

"Wait!" Harry yelled, blushing when his father spun back around quickly with an alarmed expression on his face, startled at the loud yell.

"What? What is it?"

"I— I just wanted to say uh… thank you for coming to find me I guess. I— I uh, well I'm glad you did."

"Of _course_ I came for you Harry. You're my _son_."

"I know… but still, thank you."

Crowley sighed "You're welcome." He took in the tired form of his son "Julian will wake you up in the morning. Get a good rest, okay?" And with that he left the room, giving a cheerful "Goodnight" before softly closing the door behind him.

"…Goodnight Dad" He replied to the closed door before sighing and falling face-first on the bed. He turned over on his back, staring at the ceiling, hoping that when he woke up this wouldn't all turn out to be a dream.

* * *

 **I'm always uncertain about the stuff I write, but I think I did pretty well… Next chapter is Gringotts, yay!**

 _I forgot about my magical review dog! Here he is again!_ (V●ᴥ●V) ***puppy dog eyes*** **review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your reviews again everyone! Shout out to KazuHaru45, I loved your review, you made me laugh** **（＾** **(●●)** **＾）**

 **Also big thanks to gabrielsangel23 for the very, very sweet review— talk about confidence boosting!**

* * *

Harry glared blearily at his father across the long dining room table, not happy at all about being abruptly woken from a very nice sleep by Julian, shoved unceremoniously in the shower, dragged to breakfast—only to find out it was only six in the morning! _Six!_

Crowley watched in amusement over his newspaper as Harry muttered to himself, switching between giving him a cute glare to poking at his food. He snorted, causing Harry to snap his head up from his plate to glare at him again. Crowley schooled his face as Harry eyed him suspiciously ' _teenagers…'_ He grinned behind the newspaper as Harry went back to pouting at his food _'my son is too damn cute…'_

One hour later Harry was sure he was dreaming, maybe he dozed off at breakfast? ' _Yes_ ' Harry nodded to himself, that must be it, because there is no way that this can be real. Harry stared hard at his father, willing himself to wake up, only to be disappointed a moment later when nothing happened. Perhaps it is true? His father was actually chatting with a goblin?

… _chatting_ with a _goblin._ Well perhaps this wasn't the strangest thing he has ever seen… Harry sighed, looking at the unbelievable scene, just in time to catch the goblin smile. Okay— he takes that back, this was _definitely_ the strangest thing he has ever seen.

Harry startled out of his thoughts as Crowley placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on, Larnast here is going to take us to see Ragnok, your vault supervisor."

Larnast grumbled as led them down a long, elaborate hallway filled with identical doors on either side. They walked in silence for a few tense moments before they stopped at one of the nondescript doors. Harry watched as the goblin placed his hand in a fist before beating it against his chest and grunting before abruptly turning around and leaving.

Crowley watched the goblin walk away in amusement, before turning to face his son who just continued to stare at the space the goblin had left. He snickered at the look on his face "The Goblins and I have an… arrangement. They get a cut from my… business partners when they... move on— in exchange for information and recourses."

Harry nodded, even though he was a bit suspicious of what his father wasn't saying, but he figured that he would be better off not knowing.

Crowley chuckled, knowing exactly what he must be thinking. "Come on" he patted Harry's shoulder "Let's go."

Crowley pushed the door open, guiding Harry to sit on a creaky-looking chair, before moving to sit on one himself. Harry watched enviously as he made the action look elegant, looking dignified even in such an uncomfortable chair. Crowley folded his hands on his crossed legs, clearing his throat impatiently.

They watched in hidden amusement as the goblin startled, looking up at them "Ah yes. I have been waiting for you two. I am Ragnok… let's get right to business, shall we?" He shuffled through the papers piled on his cluttered desk "Potter… I have been waiting for someone to come and sort out this… mess— here it is."

The goblin cleared his throat as he read from a long parchment "1981, Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills of Lily and James Potter illegally… placed the beneficiary Harry Potter with unknown persons, bypassing the will— illegally. Named himself magical guardian…" the goblin scoffed "Confiscated all assets and monies given to Harry Potter in 1981 for— 'defeating the Dark Lord, saving us from such evil, etc. etc.' Sealed all lineage vaults, except the Potter trust vault…" Ragnok shook his head as he continued to read, amazed that a goblin-kind could let all this happen.

"Also in 1981— a few months later, the vault of James Potter is opened by Albus Dumbledore with the removal of 200 galleons— illegally of course— continuing once a year in 1982, 1983, etc. Until…"

He shifted more papers around, picking up another parchment "Until 1991 where 250 galleons were removed—15 of the galleons were tracked into the vault of one Molly Weasley, another 15 to Ginevera Weasley, and 20 into the vault of Ronald Weasley. The same transaction has continued for five subsequent years, with the latest being this year."

Ragnok straightened in his seat, looking directly at Crowley and Harry, smiling nastily at them "The goblin _traitor_ who was previously handling your accounts has been appropriately dealt with as soon as we were made aware of the illegal activities… we take theft _very_ seriously."

He folded his hands on the desk, leaning towards them eagerly, his smile widening in anticipation "The question is now… what do you want to do? I'm assuming you want your money back, I have already drawn the paperwork. I just need your signature ."

A few moments passed in silence, Harry and Ragnok staring at Crowley's blank face tensely. Harry held his breath as Crowley spoke, wary at the calm tone, "The Weasleys…" Crowley inhaled sharply through his nose "Yes, yes… of… _course_ we will be getting our money back… along with… _compensation_."

"O-of course sir." The goblin stuttered, starting to sweat from the danger in the room "It is within your rights to do so…" Ragnok opened a desk drawer, taking out a parchment and a quill, starting to write. "For this size of theft, the standard is 20 percent of—"

"50 percent of monetary assets. 20 percent of all other assets."

"E-excuse me?" the goblin squeaked, Harry watching in hidden amusement as the ink from the tip of the quill dripped unchecked onto the goblins robes.

"70 percent total of all assets that the Weasleys currently hold and will acquire in the future." Crowley continued ruthlessly. "And of course, Gringotts will also allow compensation… shall we say— by doubling the monies lost by the hands of your traitorous staff?"

The goblin sputtered "70 percent— double! Sir, that— that is outrageous! You can't expect—"

"Yes, you are quite right." Crowley interrupted, giving the goblin a cruel smile "I _am_ being too lenient, aren't I? Especially after the agreement I made with Gringotts… lets change that to triple the monies and add 10 percent of any assets seized by Gringotts in the future."

" _TRIPLE?!_ " The Goblin gasped, but Crowley continued relentlessly "Well if you feel like that isn't good enough we can always raise it higher..."

"No! No, triple is fine. And ten percent… yes, yes very good sir." Ragnok speedily started writing, hoping that the demon wouldn't change his mind.

"Oh! One more thing!" The goblin looked up in dread "My son needs to have a purification ritual performed. Today."

"Of course, sir. Wh-why don't I call in our specialist so you can have that done while I draw up these contracts."

"Yes, I think we will do just that."

Ragnok nodded quickly, touching his long spindly fingers to a glass orb sitting in the only uncluttered corner of his desk "I require Karlack for a purification ritual right away" the orb emitted a soft glow when Ragnok removed his fingers, and he went immediately back to writing.

"He will be here shortly." He spoke, not looking up from the desk.

"Wonderful." Crowley smiled winningly "And once you are finished with the contract, forward it to Hurfast, won't you? He will take it from there."

Ragnok grunted in affirmation, just as there was a knock on the door. Ragnok waved his hand uncaringly at the door, swinging it open magically to reveal a surprisingly tall goblin.

"I'm Karlack, follow me." Was all he said before turning around and shuffling down the hallway.

"Well…" Crowley said as he stood up, Harry following suit. "I guess that's our cue." He straightened his jacket, smoothing it down before striding confidently out the door.

Harry followed, but stopped just outside the room, turning back to address the goblin diligently writing at his desk "Err… thanks for your help…"

Ragnok grunted, never stopping in his writing. He waved a hand again, Harry stepping back in shock as the door closed in his face.

Well… Harry shrugged, glancing about the hallway, spotting his father and the goblin, who was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

Harry hurried to catch up to them, embarrassed for making them wait. The goblin huffed, turning and walking away again without a word. Crowley rolled his eyes at the goblins back, sharing an amused smile with Harry before they both followed after the goblin.

The goblin leads them down multiple hallways, the air feeling colder and damper the longer they walked. He stopped at a massive set of double doors, etched with many strange runes and designs.

The doors moved open, just enough for them to squeeze through, before they shut behind them again. Harry gaped at the antechamber, tracing the different runes, not one inch of the place blank. Crowley whistled, impressed. "Nice…"

Karlack cleared his throat, throwing a bundled-up cloth at Harry "Take off your clothes and put this on," he ordered.

Harry just stared at the goblin, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. Karlack huffed in irritation, pointing him towards a small door.

Harry changed quickly in the bathroom, uncomfortable wearing no clothes beneath the white ceremonial robe.

Harry walked back out of the room, holding the robe closed self-consciously. He looked up from his bare feet, watching his father and Karlack talk in hushed tones. After a moment, they both looked at him, Crowley sighing at he walked over to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously "Karlack told me that your personality might change and— I- I- just wanted to let you know that I— even if you don't want to go through with this— that I love you, and that no matter what changes or doesn't change, that I _still_ will love you, Harry."

Harry nodded, feeling a weight lifting from his chest that he didn't even realize was there. "I—" he cleared his throat "I l-love you too, dad."

Crowley breathed in deeply, before quickly wrapping Harry in a tight hug. He held him in his arms for a few moments, both of them clutching at each other desperately, never wanting to let go, but knowing that they must. Crowley sighed, pulling back from the hug. He ruffled Harry's hair, "Alright, let's do this then, eh?" he grinned, leading Harry over to the goblin who handed Harry a vial, with the short instruction of "Drink this."

"What is it?" Harry stared warily at the… sludge.

"You don't want to be awake for the ritual. Depending on the level of repressions put upon you and how long it has remained on, you would feel agonizing pain…" Karlack explained, wanting to go into detail but stopping himself after seeing Crowley glaring at him warningly.

Harry drank quickly, wanting to get the ritual over with as soon as possible. He watched as the goblin went around a circle he only now noticed, lighting up candles and runes as he went.

"Lay down in the middle of the circle." He instructed once he was finished. Harry did, starting to feel woozy soon after. He settled down, staring at the ceiling as the goblin moved around him. A short while later, his mind started drifting…

his head feeling lighter…

his eyes heavier…

and then…

…

nothing

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't too confusing with the different goblin names. I made this chapter a bit longer, I figured you guys deserved it after waiting for so long.**

(V●ᴥ●V) ***puppy dog eyes*** **review?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah good you're awake." Was the first thing Harry heard as his eyes fluttered open, groaning as the light hit his sensitive eyes. He groaned again as he sat up too quickly, bringing a hand to hold his head.

He looked up once the room stopped spinning, shocked to see Julian was the only one in the room, and that he was in the bed of what looked like a fancy hotel room. He was even more shocked as he noticed that he could see clearly without his glasses, still sitting on the end table.

"Wha—" He cleared his throat, surprised at the roughness "What happened?"

Julian's eyes darkened "Something unexpected…" he paused at Harry's fearful expression "Don't worry, your father is dealing with it as we speak."

Harry nodded, swallowing. He was scared to ask… but— "What was it?"

"The goblins found a horcrux in your scar. A soul piece…"

"A soul piece?" Harry echoed, his eyes narrowing "What does that mean? Explain."

Julian sighed "The short version? A horcrux is the product of splitting your soul in order to achieve immortality… It happened the night James and Lily were killed. Voldemort made you into a horcrux, a piece of his soul lodged in your scar, most likely accidently and unknowingly…"

"It was removed of course…" Julian sighed "Your father wanted to be here when you woke, but he had to finalize his business with the Goblins, and he wanted to look into some other things…"

Harry ignored him, staring down at his hands folded in his lap

…

 _He waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:_

 _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT…_

 _…_

 _Harry raises the basilisk fang above the diary "Stop! NO!"_

 _Harry stabs the diary with the fang, and ink runs out like blood… Gaping wounds appear in Tom Riddle's form, light streaming from them._

 _As Riddle screams in rage and agony, Harry stabs the diary repeatedly until Riddle vanishes._

So then… was the diary a horcrux?

"What is it?" Julian asked, seeing the calculating look on Harry's face.

"I… I think I might have encountered a horcrux before… In the chamber" he said slowly, looking up at Julian.

Julian's eyes widened "More than one horcrux? Are you sure? That's… no, wait…" Julian sat down on the edge of the bed "it would be extremely idiotic… but perhaps…"

He rubbed his chin, "It would possibly explain the deterioration of his sanity over the years…"

Julian leapt back up from the bed, causing Harry to jump at the sudden move "I have to inform your father," he spun around to face a bewildered-looking Harry "There are some clothes in the wardrobe over there that should fit you, and that door near it leads to a bathroom." He spun around again and strode over to the door "I'll have some food brought up." And with that he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Harry just stared at the door before sighing. He shifted to get out the bed, startling when the door once again opened and Julian stuck his head around the door, smirking "Oh! I almost forgot! Don't freak out when you see the changes the ritual made, okay?"

…aaand yep, he's gone again. Harry snorted before sobering. So, did his looks change after all? He noticed that his voice has changed slightly, but he attributed the new suave, husky quality to having just woke up.

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, suddenly desperate to see himself in the mirror. He gaped incredulously at the strange face reflected back at him, searching his eyes desperately, frantic to keep that connection to his mother, letting out a relieved breath a moment later at the normal shocking emerald color.

His eyes flicked over each feature curiously, scrutinizing everything.

After his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that his distinct scar was gone, probably healed with the removal of the horcrux.

His hair had darkened to black, and he bemoaned the fact that it became even more wild with its new wispy curls.

Harry brought up his hand and traced the changes to his face curiously, leaning closer to the mirror. He found it very odd that apart from a few features, such as the eyes and hair, he seemed to share almost no qualities of his parents.

His face had lengthened and sharpened, taking on a more aristocratic quality that made him immediately think of a teenage Tom Riddle or some snooty pureblood. Overall, he looked like he belonged on the cover of Witch Weekly or a pin-up, and not because he was Harry-bloody-Potter the _Chosen One_.

Well at least he kept his eyes... Harry sighed, leaning back from the mirror, but… wait a minute… something seemed off…

He backed up further until he could see his whole body, his face breaking into a breathtaking smile after a moment of inspection. Yes! Finally! Harry laughed, suddenly not caring about any other changes. He was right! He grew taller!

It made him look even skinnier— a ritual couldn't correct years of malnutrition he supposed— but I mean— finally! After years of being teased for his 5ft 5 frame, he grew! He would guess by only 2 or 3 inches… but still!

He continued to smile as he went over to the wardrobe, picking out a set of robes that seemed closest to his new height. He hummed happily as he stripped off his clothes, jumping into the bath for a quick wash.

After about ten minutes, he stepped out of the tub, grabbing a plush towel to wipe off the water clinging to his skin.

He sighed again as he looked into the mirror, sticking his tongue out at himself and crossing his eyes. Damn… how was that possible? Even making such a silly face it still looked like he could be on a magazine.

Well how about… Harry gave the mirror a roguish smirk, raking his hand through his hair—

O-oh…

Okay— note to self, never, _never_ make that expression in public.

He dressed quickly after that, still a bit unnerved with his new looks. Exiting the bathroom while rubbing the towel over his hair, he was surprised as he noticed his father sitting on the newly-made bed with a tray of food by his side. Harry sat down on an armchair facing him, folding the towel over the arm once he felt his hair wasn't dripping anymore.

Harry watched his father curiously, Crowley had looked up from his phone once he exited the bathroom, and had not stopped staring at him since.

Crowley cleared his throat "You—" he cleared it again "Your hair looks so much like—" He cut himself off, adding softly "Just a bit shorter and curlier…" He sighed, picking up the tray of food and placing it on Harry's lap.

"Take the potion before you eat." Crowley looked into Harry's eyes seriously "Julian let me know he explained about the horcrux, but the Goblins found something else."

"Apparently you have malnutrition and some poorly healed bones..." Crowley growled "If it wasn't for the food at Hogwarts chances are your growth would have been severely stunted for the rest of your life, not to mention the countless medical conditions that you could have gotten as a result, or you might have even gotten so sick that your body couldn't handle—"

Harry coughed, interrupting the angry and panicked tirade. Crowley sighed "Anyway, the potion is supposed to help correct it, along with a proper diet of course."

After waiting for Harry to finish up his meal, Crowley clapped his hands sharply "Now, we are going shopping. We can't keep you in those rags the Dursleys dressed you in, eh?"

Harry shivered… what? …where did this sudden feeling of dread come from?

Well it couldn't be that bad, right?

...He shouldn't have ignored that feeling.

Harry groaned as he watched Crowley and a shop girl furiously search through clothing racks. He tried to protest but a short 'no son of mine is going anywhere dressed like _that_ ,' silenced him. He was quickly dragged out of the hotel and into what he found was the magical shopping district of France.

He was surprised to find that France was a lot more modern, seeming to incorporate muggle items as well as magical. It was also a lot brighter and… cleaner than Diagon Alley. He was actually enjoying the atmosphere, well except for the fact that witches and the occasional wizard wouldn't stop gawking at him as he walked down the street.

He smoothed down his hair over his scar, or tried to, as his new curls just bounced back into place, maybe he should grow his hair out? Wait, his scar was gone, wasn't it? Were people just staring at him because of his new features?

Harry laughed as two young witches collided with each other, apparently too busy staring at him to pay attention to where they were walking. He blinked as light hit his eyes, looking around for the source but shrugging it off a moment later as he and Crowley entered a store boasting clothes the 'best of magical AND muggle fashion for young witches and wizards!'

Of course, what Harry couldn't know at the time is that he would end up on the cover of a popular French witches gossip magazine, which would then spread to England's Witch Weekly, both scrambling to find the young wizard who charmed many with just one photo for a modeling contract.

* * *

 **I had so much fun with this chapter lol, is it weird that I kinda fangirl over my own story? I'm just really proud of how this is turning out.**

 **At first, I wasn't going to really change how Harry looked too much besides changing him to look a bit more like Crowley, but then I did some research on Cambions where it described them as "angelically beautiful…" and "able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding."**

 **Also, if you're wondering about the whole "Your hair looks so much like—" part, Crowley was talking about Gavin—which if you don't know, was Crowley's son.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block at the start of the chapter. I already have the majority of the next chapter outlined, so hopefully I won't get stuck again.**


	11. Chapter 11

And so here Harry was, standing in the shop hopelessly, watching as the shop girl and his father chattered on about skin tones and cool or warm colors, feeling way out of his depth.

Harry felt his eyes glaze over after over 10 minutes of this, not noticing Julian smirking at him in amusement from where he leaned against the shop wall. He snapped out of his daze when the girl gave a loud "AHA!" throwing another shirt onto an ever-growing pile.

Harry groaned loudly, bringing Crowley's attention to him. Crowley smirked, grabbing a bunch of clothes from the pile before shoving them in Harry's arms and pushing him towards the dressing room.

"Go on, start trying these on, love."

Harry glared at his father, as he stumbled due to the huge pile placed in his arms, craning his head to see so he didn't fall over. He cautiously made his way into the large dressing room, letting out a sigh of relief as he dropped the clothes onto a padded bench.

He sighed in defeat as he gazed morosely down at the clothes, before sighing in resignation. He might as well go along with his fathers' wishes, the sooner he finishes the sooner they can leave.

He tried on the first pair of clothes, a navy button-down shirt, and a pair of black slacks. Harry couldn't help but finger the soft fabric, gazing into the mirror and marveling at how good he looked with proper-fitting clothes. As his eyes traveled over his outfit, they caught on the price tag, which he lifted up curiously.

"Holy shit!" Harry barged out of the dressing room, ready to give his father a piece of his mind when he abruptly stopped at the look on Crowley and the shop girl's face. "What?" he asked self-consciously, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt.

Crowley cleared his throat, stepping up to him and batting his hands away from his shirt, "Nothing. You look great. We are _definitely_ getting this one." He smoothed Harry's shirt out, untucking it from his pants and unbuttoning the first two buttons on his collar. He stepped back and gazed at him, as the shop girl stepped up beside Crowley.

She was smiling widely at Harry, unnerving him. However, as she did nothing but smile and direct him in her heavily accented English, he slowly relaxed "Uncuff the sleeves, and roll them up above your elbows."

"Merci." She thanked him as he did as he was instructed, a second later her eyes widening, breathing " _Cher Dieu_."

Crowley laughed loudly, cutting off Harry's instinctive _huh?_ "Alright, alright that's enough. You look very dapper Harry. Go back into the fitting room and sort through the clothes. Keep any you like." Crowley smiled gently at the overwhelmed look on his son's face, brushing a few errant curls from his face "Go on now, and don't worry about the price, alright?"

"Oh! And choose something to wear out today!" He called after him.

Harry nodded, breathing out slowly before he made his way back to the dressing room. Shopping was a new experience for him since the Dursleys well… and although getting noticed certainly wasn't novel, getting attention for his fashionable looks instead of his Boy-Who-Lived fame certainly was.

Harry tried on the clothes, passing the ones he liked to his father. He was surprised at the number of clothes he actually liked, it seems like he and his father had the same taste. He selected clothes for probably every possible occasion imaginable, from wizarding wear, work-out wear, clothes for fancy events, underwear, and clothes he had no idea when he'd wear them.

Harry resolutely did not listen as the shop girl rang up their many, _many_ purchases and calculated the total price. And he resolutely ignored Julian who was smirking at his discomfort as Crowley paid for them.

Harry eyed the many bags that the clothes were placed in, wondering how they were going to carry them all. Crowley paid him no mind, looking to the door just as three nondescript men walked in. They grabbed the bags, nodding to Crowley as they walked back out the shop door a second later.

Not explaining, Crowley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, smiling gently at him "Come on Harry, let's go get lunch, eh? Then we'll head back."

Harry smiled at Crowley gratefully "That sounds brilliant actually, thanks."

"Great! Oh, and about shoes…"

Harry tensed in dread as his father spoke again "Some of my underlings will get them, along with jackets and accessories."

Harry relaxed and Crowley chuckled "No prince of mine is going to walk around in anything less than the best." He ruffled Harry's soft curls, laughing loudly when Harry batted his hand away with a scowl.

"Alright kiddo, let's get going." He turned towards the door, Harry following, surprised to see Julian who he honestly forgot was still there.

He held the door open for both of them, Harry thanking him as he walked passed. Julian trailed after both of them as Harry and Crowley walked in compatible silence, both ignoring the interested looks passerby's gave them.

The duo stepped into a bistro a moment later, Julian staying outside. As they sat down at the small table and picked up the menu, Harry felt like an idiot as he stared at the French words. Crowley paid him no mind as he read his own menu. Harry squinted at it, as if that would magically help him understand the words.

Harry looked up from the menu, about to explain his plight to his father, but decided not to interrupt the man who was now speaking to a waitress in rapid French.

He looked back down at the café menu, hoping that he would be able to understand at least a few words from his ability to understand Latin and English. He felt frustrated, here his father was treating like a prince, as he says, buying him expensive clothes and food, yet Harry couldn't even read a simple menu.

He glared at the menu, about to give up just as something _snapped_ into place in his mind. "Oh!" The sensation was weird, but not painful, and it vanished in a short moment.

Crowley looked towards him at his exclamation, worried "Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Tout n'est pas—" Harry stopped, alarmed, before he started talking rapidly "Quoi, comment puis-je parler français? Qu'est-il arrivé? Quelque chose ne va pas. Père—"

Crowley cut off his panicked rambling "Okay, okay calm down. I'm guessing that you usually don't speak fluent French?"

Harry nodded, wide-eyed, not daring to say a thing.

"Well, I figured this would happen sooner or later. I didn't expect it to be this soon… but then again—"

"Père!" Harry cut him off, eager to get answers.

"Okay, sorry." Crowley chuckled, ecstatic for some reason Harry couldn't understand until he spoke his next words.

"I'm guessing that you've just unlocked your powers. After _Dumbles_ sealed away the Cambion inside of you I was a bit worried— but Gringotts was able to reverse it. Then you just needed to unlock your powers, usually, it's under high stress—"

Crowley chuckled again "You know I ordered for the both of us, don't you? There's no reason for you to have been worried."

"Oh. Bien merci. Mais suis-je coincé comme ça? Je peux encore comprendre l'anglais mais je n'arrive pas à le dire."

Crowley smiled at him "Cambions are powerful. Harry, you're powerful. Just, will yourself to speak English again."

Harry closed his eyes, his face scrunching up as he concentrated "l'a fait work? Wait. I'm speaking English, right? It worked!" Harry opened his eyes, smiling widely.

"Oh good." Crowley sighed, relieved "I wasn't actually sure that would work." He took a bite of the French pastry the waitress placed in front of him, smiling at her politely as she placed a dish in front of Harry as well before taking her leave.

Harry stared at his father in disbelief, speechless. "S-so you didn't really know if I could reverse it? What if I was stuck like that forever?"

Crowley shrugged, unconcerned "Peux-tu encore comprendre le français?"

Harry nodded before he closed his eyes again "And—" he opened his eyes again as he spoke to his father "Si je me concentre, je peux encore le parler."

Crowley smiled at him gently, something soft in his eyes. "You are more powerful then you know Harry. You can do anything you put your mind to, literally."

Harry smiled back at him "Thank you, father. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me."

"Of course, love. I'd go to hell and back for you." Crowley said to him seriously.

Harry also stared at him seriously, playing along "I'd do the same for you."

They gazed at each other with hard eyes.

After a minute, Harry's lips twitched. Another second passed, the duo suddenly bursting out laughing, paying no attention to the other café patrons who stared at them.

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone, for waiting** ** _very_** **patiently. Now that I graduated, I have more time to write, so you can expect updates to resume. You guys are truly amazing, your support means more to me then you may realize. Thank you again, everyone.**

 **I don't speak a lick of French, so if any of you do and notice that Google made a mistake, please let me know, it's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Cher Dieu = My God_

 _Everything is— What, how can I speak French? What happened? Something is wrong. Father!_

 _Good, thanks._ _But am I stuck like this? I can still understand English but I can't speak it._

 _l'a fait = did it_

 _Can you still understand French?_

 _If I concentrate, I can still speak it._


	12. Chapter 12

**As usual, thank you, everyone, for your support (esp. your feedback via reviews). This chapter will feature some time skips, which will happen continuously until Harry meets our favorite boys. This chapter is a bit short, but i felt it was best to leave it as-is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry yelped in shock as the sheets were ripped from his body, curling into a ball and groaning as the cold air hit his boxer-clad body.

Julian eyed the young man in contemplation "Prince Harry as you know today is the day that you start your physical lessons."

Harry groaned again, sticking his head under his pillow.

Julian sighed "Everyday—" he ripped the pillow away "You will now wake up at five a.m." He walked over to Harry's walk-in closet, perusing his clothes as he continued talking "Lessons will start with martial arts, after which at six a.m. you will learn to fence, followed by seven a.m. breakfast."

Julian folded the chosen clothes over his arm, walking out of the large closet and laying the clothes down on the edge of the bed, nudging at the Hellhound lying beside Harry. The Hellhound, which Harry so creatively named Spot, licked Harry's hand affectionally before he trotted out the open door, most likely to seek his breakfast.

Julian picked up the sleeping Prince, carrying him to the adjoining bathroom.

He held him in one arm as he turned on the bathtub tap, checking the temperature as he waited for the large tub to fill.

He gazed at Harry's sleeping face, amazed that the son of a demon could look so angelic. He new Cambions were naturally (or unnaturally) beautiful, but Harry was definitely beyond beautiful, perhaps thanks in part to his magical ancestry.

He turned off the tap, making quick work of Harry's boxers before he unceremoniously plopped him in the clawfoot bathtub.

Harry yelped, flailing around in shock before glaring up at his captor. Julian's lip twitched as he stared at Harry who looked much like a pouting kitten. "My Prince, I shall give you fifteen minutes to wash and dress in the clothes which I will lay on your bed."

Julian smirked as Harry just continued to glare "If you are not finished in fifteen minutes I will come back in and wash you myself." Julian crossed his arms "I take your training very seriously Prince Harry, as should you." He walked out the bathroom door, turning once more to look at Harry "…fifteen minutes."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone in the silence of the bathroom. He groaned as he sunk lower into the warm water, breathing out a few bubbles before sitting and sighing, deciding to do as Julian instructed… not that he gave him much of a choice.

What he figured was around ten minutes later, Harry crawled out of the tub, wrapping himself in a silk bathrobe.

He sighed as his feet landed on the heated tiles, greatly enjoying each luxury his father gave him.

Crossing over to his bedroom, Harry stripped out of the bathrobe, staring at the odd clothes Julian laid out for him.

As he put them on, he realized that he was wearing some kind of martial artist clothes, similar to what Dudley used to watch on TV.

A knock came on his door not a second later after he finished dressing, Julian entering a moment later. "Oh good, you're done." He was wearing the same white outfit as Harry, and after a moment of inspection, Julian nodded, gesturing to the door.

They both made their way to what Julian called a dojo, walking through the long hallways of the mansion. It took them a couple of minutes to reach the large work-out room, filled with every kind of exercise equipment imaginable.

Harry was a bit puzzled as they stopped at a large room with wooden floors and nothing else.

"The dojo," Julian explained, stopping in front of Harry, with a commanding look about him that made Harry automatically stand up straighter.

"This is where you will be training. Your father told me that you chose to learn martial arts, and it just so happens that I am the best at it of those in your fathers employ… lucky you." Julian smirked, "Let's get started."

* * *

"Please just kill me." Harry lay sweaty and panting on the hardwood floor, looking up at Julian who had not one ounce of sweat on him.

Julian crouched down at Harry's side "Now, now my Prince… that is the complete opposite of what we are trying to do here." He stood back up again, folding his arms "Get up. We keep going until you aren't able to even talk… Plus, we still have fencing to get to after this."

Harry just groaned.

* * *

"So how was it?" Crowley asked his son innocently from over his plate of French toast, gazing curiously at his slumped over form.

Harry glared mulishly at his father, not having the energy to do much else. He picked at his omelet that the chefs generously made him, not feeling very hungry.

Crowley chuckled "That good, huh?"

Harry decided not to respond, taking a bite of his admittedly delicious breakfast instead.

"After you finish eating, Julian will take you to your academic tutor. We can't have you falling behind in school… and Hogwarts wasn't exactly the pinnacle of real-world education." He took a drink of his coffee, "Afterward, lunch, more learning, and then after that, guess what?" Harry just glared at him "Yep. You guessed it, more learning… in my office, around three."

Harry took a drink of his fresh orange juice, contemplating the rest of his day "Sooo…. What exactly will I be learning from you?"

"Well, now that you're all healed up… no more malnutrition or any other nasty stuff… along with training up your physical and mental capabilities, its also time to start testing out your Cambion powers, don't you think?" He asked rhetorically, eating the last bite of his French toast "And you'll also start learning a bit about what I do."

He cleared his throat, watching Harry fondly as he finished his own breakfast "You're the Prince of Hell darling, meaning Lucy forbid if something happens to me, you're next in line."

Harry stared, wide-eyed "To be King, you mean?"

"King."


	13. Chapter 13

**To repeat, there will be time skips for a while. Although this chapter is focused on giving you an insight into Harry's new life. Thank you again, everyone, who reviewed! And a special thanks to RedB04, who made my day and inspired me to update :)**

* * *

"Again!" Came the harsh command from an unruffled Julian.

Harry panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead before he steadied his breathing and made an unrefined lunge forward.

* * *

"Your powers will come naturally to you, but, it's like using a new muscle. At first it may be difficult to manually call upon your Cambion half's power, but eventually, it will become as easy as breathing."

Harry nodded from his place on the floor, shifting to sit in a lotus position to concentrate. Crowley moved an unlit candlestick between their forms on the floor. "Light the candle."

* * *

"Good." Julian scribbled something down in his elegant script, placing the new problem in front of his Prince. "So, in this equation, if the variable _a_ is a constant. What is its value?"

Harry tapped his pen on the paper, stumped on where to begin. "Come on my Prince, take it step by step, just like the last one." He encouraged.

Julian watched on with a pleased smirk as Harry placed the pen to paper determinedly, beginning to write.

* * *

Harry flipped a page on the worn hardcover book placed on his lap.

His legs were folded beneath him as he sat comfortably in a plush armchair, the soft, soothing sound of a concerto playing in the background. The large library doors opened, Harry too engrossed in his reading to take notice.

"What is it this time, my Prince?" Julian questioned as he poured Harry his evening tea.

Harry hummed as he habitually took the teacup from a waiting Julian's hand, taking a satisfying sip, "Werewolves."

He passed the unfinished teacup back to Julian, who placed it on the saucer, sitting up straighter as he finally pulled his attention away from his research, "Did you know that there are three different types based on region? Three! It's incredible!"

* * *

"Contracts are how business gets done in the world… it's important to review every contract to ensure that it accomplishes _your_ goals. Of course, most of the time I'm the one creating the contract, so I can write it in such a way that it benefits me the most."

Crowley passed over a thick pile of papers "Here, I want you to read through this and circle whatever you believe should be changed."

Harry yawned, delicately covering his mouth as he reached for the contract and a red pen.

"So what kind of business do you do anyway? I don't think I've ever asked," he asked idly as he read through the contracts introduction.

Crowley cleared his throat apprehensively…

…

..

 _WHAT?!_

* * *

"No no no, my Prince, you must be _delicate_."

Julian winced as the bow once again ran across the violin. He sighed, "Are you still mad at your father?"

A harsh screech resounded around the music room, which was answer enough. Harry gritted his teeth "Of course I am! He takes people's souls! He just… sucks it right out of them! He's like—like some kind of soul sucker!"

Harry flopped down on a nearby sofa dramatically, placing the violin beside him "I hate him!"

Julian sighed, taking a seat as well "No my Prince, you don't."

It was quiet for a few moments, then "No I don't." Harry sat up to face Julian directly "I feel like I should though. He hurts people, but yet I still love him." He looked at Julian seriously "I should hate him, right? Is—is something wrong with me?"

Julian placed a supporting hand on his Prince's shoulder "Harry, he's your father, there's nothing wrong with you not hating him. And you knew already that he was a demon, so deep down you must have known that he wasn't completely innocent."

Harry leaned his head on Julian's shoulder, who shifted to place his arm around him, "Your right."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Harry sighed, "I think I need to talk to dad."

Julian rested his head on top of Harry's "I believe that would be best, my Prince."

* * *

Harry knocked timidly on his father's office door, slinking in as he heard the absent-minded, "Come in."

Crowley looked up after signing another document, surprised. "Harry!" he cried, delighted.

His face softened as he watched Harry settle into the seat opposite him.

"I'm sorry."

"I apologize." They spoke at the same time, smiling sheepishly in response.

Crowley continued first, "Harry I truly am sorry that my work upsets you. But I'm a demon… and we're in Hell, this is— this is just what I _do_." For the perhaps first time in his life, he felt regret.

"And for what it's worth I rarely make deals myself anymore, and when I do it's with… unsavory, people. Those who would be headed to Hell regardless of any actions on my part."

Crowley held up a hand as Harry made to speak "Listen, Harry… I—I love you so much. So, _so_ much—but if you feel that you can't live with me anymore I would understand… Other living arrangements could be made. You would still be guarded for your safety, and—"

Harry lunged for Crowley, his unexpected hug causing his father to grunt in surprise.

"I love you too dad."

Crowley tightly embraced Harry back, but was still slightly cautious. "So, does this mean…?"

Harry laughed lightly "Of course I'm going to stay with you, you dolt."

He ignored his father's sharp cry of " _hey!"_ as he continued. "I actually came in here to tell you that I was sorry for yelling at you, and for ignoring you these past three days."

He took a calming breath, his father squeezing his arm in support "At first I was just scared, and— and I didn't really know what to think. I don't like it. Like, at all. But… I did some research and talked to Julian, and… I understand."

He shifted, making a grossed-out face "I won't have to suck out people's souls too though, right?"

Crowley chuckled, ruffling Harry's already wild curls in amusement "Only if you want to."

And as Harry swatted his hand away with a disgruntled look, smiling a moment later, they both knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"And 1, 2, 3, 4 — 1, 2, 3, 4— Keep your head up— 2, 3, 4."

Harry looked back Julian, lightly stumbling now that he wasn't fully concentrated on his steps. He blushed lightly as they locked gazes, Julian giving a mischievous smirk.

Harry gasped as Julian suddenly dipped him lowly, tightly gripping onto Julian's arms, afraid of falling.

Julian's face moved closer above Harry, and Harry could feel their breath mingling for a tense moment before Julian quickly moved him back into a standing position.

Julian smirked at Harry's wide-eyed stare, before they exploded into motion, whirling around the room in the _Tango_.

* * *

Julian's breath rushed out of him as he landed on his back, Harry on top, pinning him down.

They both panted, sweaty from the exercise.

Julian recovered his breath first, "Excellent work my Prince, you are getting better and better at martial arts every day."

Harry smiled widely, "But—" his smile dropped. Julian moved, kicking Harry off him as they reversed their positions "Not quite good enough."

Harry just stared up at him, groaning disappointedly.

* * *

A rich symphony of music resounded around the music room, violin and piano working together to create something wonderful.

Julian's eyes were closed with a pleased smile as his fingers danced over the piano.

Harry's eyes were closed tensely in concentration. As the music continued to play around the room, he couldn't resist peeking an eye open at Julian's relaxed form. His eyes closed again, losing the tenseness and growing a serene smile instead.

* * *

Deft fingers worked over the gun in seconds, disassembling and resembling it flawlessly. Julian watched on, nodding in satisfaction as Harry took the assembled gun in his hand and shot the target, perfectly shooting off four shots in the head and another four in the chest.

* * *

Harry relaxed in his regular armchair in the library, reading another heavy tome. The tome floated above his hands, and as Harry finished the page, it turned without assistance.

On the arm table beside him, a teapot poured its tea into a corresponding teacup. Harry took the offered cup as it floated over to him, a teaspoon mixing in the perfect amount of milk and sugar.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry relaxed as he finished his morning kata, stretching satisfyingly. He padded barefoot to the door, absentmindedly magicking on whichever clothes Julian had laid out for him for today. He looked down, surprised as he noticed the outfit was a heavier, more formal ensemble than what he was used to. For these clothes to be chosen for him, an important guest must be coming over to speak to his father.

His father must want him to join today. It wasn't the first time that his father had him sit in on a meeting, even having led a few with Crowley's supervision.

However, Harry found it unusual that he wasn't informed of the meeting beforehand. Usually, he would be given at least a day in advance to research and prepare notes. Todays' guest must have arrived unannounced. That no doubt greatly irritated his father.

Arriving in the informal dining room, he sat down gracefully, paying little notice to the servants who placed various serving trays on the table in front of him.

He picked at his food, feeling oddly disquiet. After taking a few more bites of a sweet crêpe, he pushed his food away, his stomach feeling too upset for him to try and eat more, no matter how enjoyable the food.

He sat back and closed his eyes, wanting to try meditation to silence his worried mind and stomach. After a few peaceful moments, Harry heard a soft sound from the corner of the room.

The sound, an antique grandfather clock, ticked annoyingly away, filling the otherwise peaceful room with its continued ticking noise.

The clock seemed to get louder and louder as Harry focused on it, until finally, Harry couldn't take any more.

His chair scraped on the hardwood floor as he abruptly pushed away from the table. Standing up, he stalked out of the room, the door slamming behind him as his magic lashed out. The resounding _bang_ was enough to shake the walls and silence the clock…

For a moment.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick.

Tock.

* * *

Harry was utterly bored, he has been living in this monotonous routine, interacting with no one but a select few demons for years. Or at least it felt like years, Harry stopped trying to keep track.

He had anything and everything he could possibly wish for in the estate, and anything that he didn't have he could use his powers to conjure. He's read almost everything vaguely interesting in the library, finished his music and fighting lessons, he's even learned enough cooking to put countless five-star chefs to shame.

There was no excitement in his life anymore, his life had become mundane. _Dull_. He almost wished for the threat of Voldemort and death eaters to loom over his head again, so that he would at least have something stimulating to do.

Harry stalked down the halls, heading to his father's office. He was hoping that he could finally convince Crowley to let him go outside, to help stop the apocalypse.

He's asked before, countless times, but Crowley has always been able to distract him. And when Harry _was_ obstinate enough not to be deterred from the conversation, he was flat out told that he ' _wasn't ready_.'

'Wasn't ready!' Yeah right! Harry trained his ass off to get where he was now. And he was a Cambion! Like literally _the_ most powerful creature on earth! Harry loved his father more than anything, but he kept babying him! Well no more! It was time to set off on his own.

Harry stomped down the hallway, getting angrier and angrier, before coming to a stop when he reached the imposing double doors of his father's office.

He crossed his arms haughtily as he glanced at the demon guarding the office.

"Inform my father that I'm waiting to see him."

The demon glanced at the doors before staring at him flatly "I'm afraid I can't do that Master Harrison. Your father has an important guest present. No one is to enter, not even you."

Harry huffed, ridiculous! His father never barred him from his office. In fact, he always encouraged him to sit in on meetings or to even just bring a book and 'hang out' while he worked.

Plus, why would have Julian of laid out these clothes for him unless he was to sit in on this meeting?

"And just who is my father seeing right now?" He tilted his head, gazing at the demon with suspicion.

As the demon made a move to speak, Harry waved him off "You know what, it doesn't matter."

Harry stepped forward, watching curiously as the demon's eyes widened before moving to stand in front of the door, making his position clear.

"Sir—"

Harry scoffed, he couldn't be serious. He flicked his fingers, the demon sliding aside with a _skeet_ of his shoes on the hardwood. Harry smirked at the man as he strode forward, catching the end of the conversation as he opens the door.

"I can't be ordered by anyone…" he heard a gravelly voice say.

"except for one—" the voice trailed off as Harry locked eyes with the owner of the voice.

" _Master_." He breathed out reverently, staring.

Harry had only one response as he flicked his eyes between his stupefied father and the man before him "Uh...I'm sorry, what?"

Crowley cleared his throat "I—" he cleared his throat again "I find myself asking that same question. I'm assuming that you don't have some kind of BDSM relationship with my son."

The man turned from staring at Harry to face Crowley, annoyed.

"So, what exactly did you mean by calling my son master?"

The man exhaled a long-suffering sigh at his father's question, turning to Harry "Stop standing in the doorway Harrison. Close the door and come sit down."

Harry did as he was asked, keeping a wary eye on the odd man the whole time.

He ran a hand through his hair, feeling decidedly awkward as his father and the mysterious man waited for him to settle in his chair.

Harry shifted in his seat as the silence continued "Sooooo..."

Crowley sighed, taking a long gulp of his brandy "Harry, I'd like you to meet Death."

"Uhhhhh…" Harry trailed off, not sure what to say. He's read of the entity and of reapers, but he had never even entertained the idea of actually meeting the being before him.

Harry could only offer him a meek "Nice to meet you." What if he was here to reap him or his father?!

"It's my pleasure." Death smiled indulgently, his smile turning into a worried form as he noticed Harry panicking.

"I'm not here to reap anyone Harrison, especially you."

Harry forced himself to calm, mustering up his Gryffindor courage as he asked the question on the forefront of his mind "So uh, when you called me master before…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase the question.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked bluntly, crossing his arms.

There was a moment of silence before both Harry and Crowley were startled at the sound of deep laughter, looking at each other urgently than to Death who they were both sure had finally cracked. After a millennium Harry's straightforwardness was apparently the breaking point for him.

Harry shifted in his seat, Crowley taking another deep drink of his brandy, waiting awkwardly for Death to finally stop chuckling.

"Ah Harrison, I've been waiting for you for a very, _very_ long time. I've just never expected…" He trailed off, staring unwaveringly at Harry.

He shifted his stare to Crowley, Harry slumping in his chair as his gaze left him.

Death sighed, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning of our story…" he mused, sitting back into the armchair, crossing one knee over the other and laying his folded hands on his lap.

* * *

 **Harry has gotten a bit arrogant, huh? Also, sorry for the long wait, I had trouble figuring out where I wanted this chapter to go, but I'm quite pleased with how it came out after all. As always, a special thank you to my loyal followers and favourite (rs) for your patience and support.**


End file.
